Algo Mudou
by shamex.angel
Summary: Ela não pensava que iria ficar com ele. Ele não pensava que um dia iria se apaixonar. Eles nem imaginavam o que o futuro havia guardado para os dois.
1. Chapter 1

Pensamentos de outras pessoas serão escritos em itálico.

Volta as aulas

Lá estava eu em um lindo lugar, pássaros cantando, borboletas voando e um lindo lago a minha frente. Tudo estava completamente perfeito,

**PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ...**

Ain que saco, esse despertador de... Ops, não posso falar esse tipo de coisa. Não acredito que era tudo um sonho, aii eu vou voltar a dormir.

**PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ...**

AAAHHH, já entendi droga. Que horas será que são?

Por Merlim, já são 9 horas da manhã, estou atrasada, o trem parte as 10 horas. Como vou chegar lá tão rápido? Estou totalmente perdida e...

Aff ¬¬ tenho que me matar, realmente, eu sou uma BRUXA. Isso vai ser fácil pra mim, é só eu aparatar lá na estação e pronto. Posso tomar meu banho calmamente.

O caminho para o banheiro pareceu curto, lá estava minha linda toalha rosa que eu tanto amo, também, combina com o meu nome. Prazer, sou Rose Weasley e estou no 7º e ultimo ano da escola de magia de Hogwarts.

Liguei o chuveiro e me despi, a água caia sobre o meu corpo, era a melhor sensação do mundo. Talvez a única coisa melhor seria...

- ROSE VEM TOMAR CAFÉ – minha mãe gritou meu nome e é claro que eu me assustei completamente, tanto que deixei o sabonete cair e escorreguei nele. Sai do banho e me vesti, desci as escadas com a mão na cabeça, começar a escola com um galo enorme não era nada legal, mas teria que agüentar.

- O que aconteceu? – Hugo me perguntou com uma cara um tanto assustada ao me ver com a mão na cabeça. – Você se machucou? – Essa era a única palavra que Hugo NUNCA poderia usar aqui em casa. O motivo é que...

- ROSIE, VOCÊ SE MACHUCOU MEU AMOR? DEIXA O PAPAI VER – Bem, esse é o motivo, meu pai desceu as escadas correndo, parecia que eu estava morrendo e não que eu tinha somente batido com a cabeça no chão.

- Estou bem papai, não se preocupe, eu SÓ escorreguei – Tentei acalmá-lo, porém, foi em vão. Meu pai sabe como se preocupar, é incrível. Até parece que eu não sei me cuidar gente. Estou com 17 anos, é claro que eu sei me cuidar.

- Amor, é claro que você não está bem. Acho que temos que você tem que ir para o Hospital. – Ta bom, agora meu pai passou dos limites. Hospital? Ta completamente louco.

- Está ficando maluco Ronald? Ela não precisa ir para lugar nenhum, somente sentar nesta mesa e tomar o café em paz.

Se eu não tivesse minha mãe não sabia o que eu iria fazer em uma situação dessas. Ela é a única pessoa neste mundo que acalma meu pai. Minha vó as vezes está consegue, mas minha mãe é a campeã.

Meu pai fez um bico, porém minha mãe nem deu atenção para ele. Me sentei na mesa para poder tomar logo o meu café. Tudo bem que eu sou uma bruxa, mas ainda não é possível fazer o tempo parar.

A comida estava maravilhosa e nem vou falar do suco que eu tomei, que delícia. Minha mãe é uma ótima cozinheira, ótima mesmo. As vezes meu pai reclama que preferia a comida da minha vó, que ela sim era boa cozinheira, mas isso só acontece quando eles brigam, que no momento está quase sempre. O problema é que meu pai é bem desastrado, não vou nem contar aqui quantas vezes ele já quebrou o vaso de porcelana da minha mãe. Cada vez que ele quebra eles ficam uma semana sem se falar. Pelo menos agora eu estou indo pra Hogwarts, então quando eles brigarem eu não estarei aqui para me aborrecer com os lindos "elogios" trocados aqui.

- Rose, vamos?

Minha mãe falou no mesmo tom doce e suave de sempre, aquele tom que me acalmava em todas as ocasiões. Eu somente assenti com a cabeça e me levantei da mesa, meu irmão estava ao meu lado quando me levantei e perguntou baixinho.

- Estava pensando nele?

- NELE QUEM SEU MALUCO?

Claro que meu pai e minha mãe olharam direto para mim, a duvida estava no ar, quem era ELE?

Hugo riu de mim é claro e eu fiquei mais vermelha que o brasão da grifinória. Porque eu não conseguia falar baixo esses tipos de coisas? Porque quando alguém falava NELE eu ficava nervosa?

Porque eu faço tantas perguntas se ninguém vai responder?

Bem, essas são respostas que não terei tão cedo, mas espero que um dia eu tenha.

O caminho para a estação nunca foi tão curto, eu queria que demorasse mais, não queria vê-lo tão cedo assim

- Chegamos crianças.

Minha mãe disse com tanta alegria que se eu não soubesse que ela amava a gente a cima de tudo eu acharia que ela quer se livrar de nós dois.

- Espero que vocês tenham um ótimo ano.

Ao terminar de falar a frase meu pai me deu um beijo na testa e um abraço em Hugo. Tudo estava perfeito até o momento em que escutei a voz do pai DELE.

- Ora, ora. Seus filhos estão cada vez mais bem arrumados Weasley, o que está fazendo pra ganhar dinheiro?

- Trabalhando Malfoy, algo que você não faz.

Eu senti o ódio nos olhos do senhor Malfoy, era tanto ódio que se a gente não estivesse em público eles tinham se atacado.

- Pai, não seja tão grosseiro.

- Rose, não se meta nisso, isso é assunto de gente grande.

ELE riu, eu sei que riu, escutei aquela risada perfeita, aquele som dos céus.

- Pai, eu quero encontrar os meus amigos, será que dá pra gente ir?

- Calma Scorpius, você terá muito tempo para falar com aqueles idiotas.

- PAI!

Nunca tinha visto ele tão estressado assim com o próprio pai dele, mas vamos comentar que mesmo com ódio ele é lindo.

- Gostei do cabelo Weasley, o que fez?

- Eu cortei Malfoy, mas não foi nada de mais.

- Bem, está muito bonito.

Scorpius deu um sorriso e saiu andando. Essa foi a cena mais estranha da minha vida, nunca pensei que Scorpius Malfoy iria reparar que meu CABELO está diferente.

Claro que eu demorei pra voltar pra realidade, mas tudo bem, eu não queria voltar. Aquela era a realidade que eu queria, estar junto dele.

* * *

**Oi pessoas, minha primeira fic de HP**

**Espero que gostem**

**Kisses**

**E não se esqueçam das reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Pensamentos de outras pessoas serão escritos em itálico.

Neste capítulo haverá uma parte em que a estória será contada através do Malfoy.

**A Viagem.**

Quando Hugo percebeu a minha reação chegou bem perto de mim, estranhei a reação dele.

- O amor é lindo não é? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- EU NÃO GOSTO DELE! – Como sempre fui muito silenciosa, a estação inteira me ouviu falando ISSO sobre ELE.

Pude ver todos os olhares se voltando pra mim e pude sentir minha pele queimando, estava morrendo de vergonha. Quando eu achei que as coisas não podiam piorar, elas pioraram, sempre pioram. Minha melhor amiga e prima acabara de chegar, Lily estava alegre e saltitante como sempre e ao ouvir aquilo veio logo falar comigo.

- Ele estava falando do Scorpius né?

Corei, isso sempre acontece quando escuto o SEU nome.

- Pode admitir, você gosta dele.

Não sabia onde enfiar minha cara. Naquele momento eu quis ser um avestruz, é uma ave bem grande do mundo dos trouxas, ele enfia a sua cabeça em baixo da terra.

- Lily, eu não sei do que você esta falando.

- Deixe de ser mentirosa Rose, você é perdidamente, completamente, totalmente apaixonada pelo Scorpius.

Estava começando a me irritar com aquela situação, não é possível que ninguém entenda que EU NÃO GOSTO DELE. Ta bem, eu gosto, mas e daí? Ninguém precisa saber não é?

- Hey, Weasley...

Aquela linda voz ecoou na estação, parecia que ninguém mais estava falando, somente ele, e o melhor, estava falando comigo.

Me virei para poder olhar para aquela perfeição, como sempre, ele estava lindo. Um sorriso largo estava estampado em seu rosto, sorriso que eu não via há séculos.

- O que quer Malfoy?

- Fique calma, não é nada de mais.

Ele se aproximou de mim e olho em meus olhos, pude sentir minhas bochechas corarem levemente.

- Diga logo.

Estava impaciente, o que será que ele queria falar comigo?

Como ele percebeu que muitas pessoas estavam ao nosso redor, se aproximou mais ainda e colocou o seu rosto do lado do meu, iria falar algo em meu ouvido.

- A cada ano que passa, você fica mais gostosa sabia? Um dia eu te pego.

Congelei na mesma hora. Como assim? Ele me pega? A ta.

Agora ele mexeu comigo. Sei que sou apaixonada por ele, mas homem nenhum fala assim comigo, e não vai ser ele que vai poder falar.

- Vai sonhando Malfoy.

Após dizer essas palavras, dei-lhe as costas e sai caminhando em direção ao trem. Havia perdido alguns minutos sagrados com aquela conversa idiota.

_**POV Malfoy:**_

Eu já sabia que era um idiota, mas desta vez me superei. Como pude dizer aquilo? Se ela já me odiava antes, imagina agora.

Ela poderia estar aqui, ao meu lado, mas está entrando no trem, com seus primos.

Eu deveria ir correndo atrás dela e pedir desculpas.

O que eu estou dizendo? Porque estou me preocupando tanto com isso?

Ah, fala sério. Esse não sou eu, é um Scorpius bonzinho e idiota.

Eu não gosto daquela criatura não é? Ou será que gosto?

Deixa de ser burro, é claro que você NÃO GOSTA. Você é Scorpius Malfoy, o maior pegador de Hogwarts, não gosta de uma garota e sim de TODAS elas.

Problema resolvido.

- Filhão, acho melhor você se apressar. O trem já vai partir.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida tive que concordar com o meu pai, havia perdido tempo demais com esses pensamentos bestas. Sou assim e não vou mudar.

- É claro pai. Adeus.

Sai correndo feito um louco e por sorte consegui pegar o trem a tempo. Achei que seria impossível, mas consegui, isso prova que eu sou...

- SCORPIUS.

Me assustei com o grito vindo do vagão da Sonserina. Resolvi me virar para ver quem era, apesar de ter uma idéia de quem seria.

- Sabia que era você Bartira.

- Claro que sabia, você me ama, não é?

- Claro que amo.

Dei o sorriso mais verdadeiro que consegui. Claro que não saiu nada bom, tenho certeza que foi o pior sorriso falso que eu já dei em todo a minha vida.

Bartira é uma antiga amiga minha e no caso, atual namorada, que sempre é traída. Ela sabe que já fiquei com várias meninas, mesmo estando com ela, e sabe do melhor? Ela nem se importa, por isso continuo com ela. Agora acho que só teria uma coisa que ela não suportaria, eu ficar com a Rose Weasley. Não sei porque elas se odeiam tanto, ta bom, eu sei. Rose é da Grifinória e Bartira da Sonserina, na verdade nem eu poderia gostar da Rose, mas como eu sei que não gosto então ta tudo bem. Ou será que não?

- Scorpius...

Ouvi alguém chamar meu nome e vi dois dedos serem estalados na frente dos meus olhos, percebi que estava viajando de novo.

- O que você quer Alvo?

- To aqui falando com você a séculos e você ta ai parado com essa cara de mané.

- Então agora que eu to aqui fala logo criatura.

- O que você tava falando com a MINHA prima?

Alvo cruzou os braços e me olhou com uma cara fulminante, sim, ele pretendia me matar. Aquela era a única pergunta que eu não queria ouvir, o que diabos eu tinha ido falar com Rose Weasley.

- Bem... é que... eu...

Não conseguia encontrar palavras pra me explicar, só conseguia pensar nas merdas que eu tinha falado e no quão idiota eu fui fazendo aquilo tudo.

- To esperando Malfoy.

Alvo já estava ficando impaciente, carinha chato aquele. Seria tão mais fácil se ele fosse perguntar a Rose.

- Porque você não pergunta a ela?

- Já tentei fazer isso mas sabe o que ela respondeu?

Fiquei com medo de ouvir a resposta que Rose havia dado, mas eu sou um Malfoy, pronto pra qualquer coisa.

- Claro que não.

- Ela disse "Não me fala daquele sonserino idiota, para mim ele podia morrer", depois disso virou as costas e foi andando.

Fiquei paralisado com aquelas palavras, como eu já sabia, ela me odiava ainda mais depois do que eu fiz essa manhã. As minhas chances com a Weasley só estão diminuindo a cada momento porque em vez de falar coisas bonitas pra ela eu chego igual a um dragão e começo a cuspir fogo. Nossa comparação mais maluca essa.

- Cara, você ta bem?

Alvo me fez voltar a realidade de novo, porque ele sempre me fazia voltar a realidade? Me deixa pensar em como posso consertar isso.

- To bem sim cara. Então quer dizer que é isso que sua prima pensa de mim? Encantador.

- Ela não pensa isso de você, ela está pensando agora, não sei porque.

- Porque ela é maluca, simplesmente por causa disso, eu não disse nada de mais.

- Duvido.

Depois daquilo Alvo foi andando a caminho da porta do vagão, acredito que ele estava indo falar com sua prima e ver se conseguia descobrir o que raios eu havia falado mas a minha vontade é que ele não descubra nunca. Sei que se Alvo souber o que eu falei vai ficar irritado e com vontade de me matar, já que ele cuida mais de sua prima do que de sua irmã Lily.

As coisas não poderiam ficar piores, ele estava quase descobrindo o que eu, na minha maior idiotice do século, tinha falado. Eu tinha que fazer algo para ele não descobrir. Mas o que?

Sem saber direito o que fazer me pus a andar em direção aos vagões da Grifinória. Talvez se eu estiver lá ela não conte nada pra ele e eu ainda tenha uma chance de melhorar a minha situação com ela. Não que eu queira que ela goste de mim, mas não quero que me odeie tanto porque assim nem pegar ela vai rolar.

_**POV Rose:**_

Alvo estava vindo mais uma vez, provavelmente me perguntar sobre aquela criatura abissal que eu sou apaixonada. Não sei porque ele ta vindo, é perda de tempo, eu não vou falar nadinha pro Alvo. Sei que ele cuida muito de mim e que se souber de qualquer coisa vai ficar com vontade de matar o Malfoy. Bem que ele merece a morte mesmo, mas só agora, depois eu sei que vou chorar a noite inteira se ele morrer então fico calada.

- Prima, você vai me dizer o que ele te falou?

Engoli a seco e acho que Alvo percebeu isso porque começou a me olhar mais fundo, querendo ver o meu interior e achar a resposta para essa tão difícil pergunta. O que ele tinha falado comigo?

- Alvo, eu já te disse que não quero falar sobre ele.

- Meu amorzinho, eu sei que você é apaixonada por ele, então pra você estar com raiva assim dele, algo ele te fez.

Congelei, nem um músculo meu se movia. Não conseguia respirar, piscar e muito menos pensar em qualquer coisa para falar pro Alvo, rebater aquela frase idiota que ele acabara de falar. Pensei muito e mesmo assim não achei resposta então quando eu ia realmente falar o que aconteceu ELE chegou, chegou e ficou perto do Alvo, que estava perto de mim.

- Scorpius, o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Percebi que ele engoliu a seco e que ficou um pouco nervoso, ele não sabia o que responder. Se ele estava nervoso imagina euzinha. Meu primo estava junto de mim e do garoto que eu amo, que me disse a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi e provavelmente meu primo vai querer matá-lo se souber o que foi essa coisa.

- Eu vim aqui contar o que eu falei pra Rose.

**Oi pessoas, segundo capítulo.**

**Espero que gostem**

**Kisses**

**Reviews ok's?**


	3. Chapter 3

Pensamentos de outras pessoas serão escritos em itálico.

**Confissões Loucas.**

Como assim ele iria contar o que aconteceu? Ele é anormal ou é o que? Quem ele acha que é pra chegar aqui e sair falando que vai contar pro MEU primo tudo que ele falou pra MIM? Como ele chega aqui e diz que vai "contar o que falou pra Rosie"? PARA TUDO, ele me chamou de Rosie. Só meu pai me chama assim gente. Surtei agora, ele me chamou por um apelido carinhoso. Meu chão sumiu, estou no céu, voando entre as nuvens e sem vassoura.

- Então Malfoy, pode falar. "_Tenho certeza que foi algo bem pesado, a Rose nunca ficaria chateada com ele assim do nada,"_

Quando Alvo o mandou falar eu sai dos meus pensamentos loucos, tinha que fazer algo, ele não poderia falar nada sobre aquele assunto porque se falasse provavelmente o Alvo o mataria e eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça.

- Bem, o que eu falei pra Rosie...

- Posso saber o porquê de você a estar chamando de Rosie?

Ele percebeu. Eu achei que não perceberia, é tão sutil a mudança, mas ele percebeu. Agora tudo estaria acabado, arruinado, desmoronado. Ta já chega.

- Uma coisa de cada vez cara. Decida-se, você quer saber o que eu falei com ela ou porque eu to chamando a sua prima de Rosie?

- As duas.

Alvo não estava com uma cara muito feliz, dava pra perceber que ele não suportaria mais gracinhas vindas do Malfoy. Quando o assunto sou eu o Alvo não fica nada amigável. Como diz aquele ditado trouxa "Amigos, amigos, negócios a parte".

- Ta bom. Eu estava falando pra sua prima que esse ano...

- Não precisa falar né Malfoy?

Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu. O que ele estaria planejando, não parece que ele vai falar o que realmente me disse antes de entrarmos no trem. Ele se aproximou de mim e se pós exatamente ao meu lado, ficando de frente para Alvo. A sua mão segurou a minha e a apertou. Eu olhei para sua face, estava calma e segura. Ele percebeu que eu o observava e então dirigiu seu olhar para mim, percebeu que eu estava nervosa, qualquer um perceberia, e então sorriu e piscou levemente o olho direito. Ele tinha um plano.

- Fique quieta Weasley. Deixe-me falar.

Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça e virei o meu rosto para o outro lado, encarando a porta do vagão.

- Eu disse para sua prima que esse ano... EU vou ser o melhor em poções e não ela. Por causa disso ele ficou com tanta raiva. Desde quando sua priminha gosta que alguém seja melhor que ela nos estudos.

Pelas barbas de Merlim, ele foi maravilhoso. Saiu-se tão bem o meu Malfoy. Ah, ele não é meu, mas vamos fingir só nesse momento que ele é.

- Então foi só isso Rose?

- Sim Alvo. Esse insolente pensa que pode ser melhor que eu em poções. Louco.

- Agora que uma parte já foi resolvida, explique a outra. Porque você a chamou de Rosie?

Poxa, o Alvo nunca se esquece de nada? Que saco. Eu estava toda feliz aqui, achando que tudo estava resolvido. Como o Malfoy vai explicar esse apelido carinhoso? Ele não pode simplesmente virar e falar que foi só pra dar calor a disputa. Agora o Alvo complicou as coisas, Scorpius nunca vai conseguir responder a essa pergunta.

- Bem, eu a chamei assim porque eu acho bonito.

- E daí?

- E daí que ela é bonita, então eu a chamo de um jeito bonito para combinar.

Pude perceber que ele havia falado mais do que devia, olhei para seu rosto, admirada com o que ele havia falado, e percebi o desespero. Ele não queria ter falado aqui, mas falou. Então será que essa é a verdade? Ele me acha bonita?

- Hum, então você acha minha prima bonita Scorpius?

- Bem... quer dizer... Eu...

- RESPONDE.

- Eu...acho.

Morri agora, alguém me ajuda. Ele disse que me acha bonita. Não foi gostosa ou com um corpo bom, foi BONITA. Se antes ele tinha sido um completo idiota, agora ele é um completo príncipe. Que perfeição gente.

- Malfoy, não sei se você sabe, mas minha prima não é pro seu bico.

Merlim, meu primo precisa ser tão grosso? Primeiro eu não tenho bico e, segundo, se eu tivesse o Malfoy seria pro meu bico sim. Ele sempre será minha cara metade. O que eu estou falando? É claro que ele não se importa com isso.

- Eu sei Alvo, mas me diz, eu não posso achá-la bonita?

Ele foi tão valente falando assim com o meu primo, mas parece que o Alvo não gostou muito, ele ta com cara de poucos amigos e parece que vai socar a cara do Malfoy. Tomara que ele não faça nada, se ele machucar o amor da minha vida ele vai se ver comigo, a se vai.

- NÃO.

Alvo gritou e chegou para frente, agora o Scorpius iria morrer, com toda certeza do mundo. Eu precisava fazer algo, tinha que impedir um desastre. Joguei-me na frente dele e olhei séria para Alvo, por mais que ele tenha odiado a minha atitude eu tinha que fazer.

- Pare com isso Alvo, o deixe em paz.

Senti a raiva fluindo do corpo de Alvo, ele já estava perdendo a noção das coisas. Onde está o Thiago, a Lily ou até mesmo o Hugo numa hora dessas. Quando eu achei que estava tudo acabado, que nós dois iríamos morrer juntos Hugo apareceu.

- Hey Alvo, acho que a Lily ta passando mal.

Alvo se acalmou um pouco e virou-se para encarar Hugo. Parecia que era algo sério, pois a cara que meu irmão estava fazendo era de desespero. Fiquei preocupada, apesar dela ser chatinha as vezes, ela é minha prima e melhor amiga. Alvo saiu correndo em direção à cabine onde Lily se encontrava e quando eu estava indo fazer o mesmo Hugo olhou para mim e piscou, aquilo foi o suficiente para entender que estava tudo bem, era só um pretexto para Alvo sair dali e para de perturbar.

- Bem, acho melhor eu voltar para o vagão da Sonserina.

Ele virou-se para me encarar e deu um lindo sorriso, que não pude deixar de retribuir com um sorriso perfeito, pelo menos eu acho que foi. Não sabia o que fazer então simplesmente assenti com a cabeça e me virei para ir para a minha cabine. Quando dei o meu primeiro passo em direção a cabine alguém me segurou. Pensei em qualquer pessoa menos ele, apesar dele ser o único que estava naquele lugar comigo. Virei-me para ele e o olhei espantada. O que ele estava fazendo?

- Posso falar com você antes?

Ele me perguntou com uma voz um tanto quanto doce, o que fez com que a situação ficasse mais estranha ainda. Scorpius estava segurando minha mão, para que eu não fosse embora, e estava falando com uma voz doce comigo. Não dava para acreditar no que estava acontecendo, não conseguia responder nada, só ficar parada olhando para seu rosto.

- Posso?

Eu estava nervosa, se ele dissesse algo idiota de novo eu iria desmaiar e nunca mais pensaria nele de novo. Mesmo pensando em todas essas coisas eu disse que sim. Ele foi me guiando até o canto do vagão, onde não tinha nenhuma cabine, somente a "porta" que levava ao outro vagão. Estava com muita vergonha, pois ele estava olhando diretamente em meus olhos e estávamos tão perto um do outro que podíamos sentir a nossa respiração.

- O que quer?

Tentei ser forte, mostrar pra ele que não estava de brincadeira, que se ele estivesse pensando em alguma idiotice de novo o resultado não seria nada bom. Mas ele continuou com a mesma expressão de antes, um meio sorriso em seu rosto e seus olhos fixos nos meus.

- Só queria lhe pedir desculpas. Não deveria nunca ter dito aquilo.

Fiquei pasma com o pedido de desculpas dele. Até onde eu sei Scorpius Malfoy nunca pede desculpas para ninguém e ele está pedindo para mim, Rose Weasley, a menina que ele mais odeia, ou pelo menos eu acho.

- Eu fui idiota. Queria que você reparasse que eu existo, mas, depois de ter feito a merda, eu percebi o quão idiota eu fui. Tentei chamar atenção da pior forma possível.

Merlim, o que ele estava falando? Porque ele queria chamar minha atenção? O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Então, você me desculpa?

- Desculpo sim. Mas porque você queria chamar minha atenção?

Ele engoliu a seco e olhou para mim. Talvez ele não soubesse responder a minha pergunta, ou talvez ele não quisesse responder a essa pergunta.

- Bem...É que...Eu sempre quis que você reparasse em mim. Sempre te achei tão linda, precisava que você me desse um pouco de atenção.

- Malfoy, deixe de ser idiota. Eu sempre reparei em você, você que nunca notou que eu existo. Se você não sabe...

Não pude terminar de falar, pois os lábios dele impediam que palavras saíssem de minha boca. Sim, ele estava me beijando e eu, como sou tonta e lesada, não sabia o que fazer. Estava completamente perdida durante o beijo e então, ao perceber que eu não retribuía, ele parou e se afastou de mim.

- Desculpe mais uma vez. Sou tão idiota.

Scorpius não me deixou falar uma palavra, virou as costas e saiu andando em direção ao vagão da Sonserina e eu como sempre fiquei parada, simplesmente olhando ele partir. Não disse uma palavra, não impedi com nenhum movimento. Ele se foi e eu fiquei aqui, parada e perdida em meus pensamentos.

**Bem, o fim está próximo. Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Beijos e lembrem-se Reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

Pensamentos de outras pessoas serão escritos em itálico.

Finalmente: Amor.

Duas semanas já haviam se passado depois daquele incidente com Scorpius Malfoy e mesmo assim eu ainda não conseguia afastar minha mente dos mesmos pensamentos, ele havia me beijado. Ainda não sei o porquê de ele ter feito aquilo, só sei que ele fez e eu adorei. Mas eu podia ter, pelo menos, demonstrado um pouco que eu havia gostado e que queria ficar com ele para sempre, só que não fiz nada e isso fez com que ele achasse que eu havia odiado aquilo e fosse embora. Não acredito que sou assim, tão estúpida. Merlim me ajude o que eu faço agora?

- Rose, você vem ou não?

Pude ouvir a voz de minha prima Lily e me virei para encará-la. Ela estava sem a roupa da escola, o que me fez imaginar que nós iríamos a Hogsmeade. Já na nossa segunda semana aqui iríamos fazer um passeio? Acho que Hogwarts está evoluindo um pouco. Só para ter certeza que realmente iríamos à Hogsmeade perguntei para Lily.

- Ir para onde?

Ela me olhou com uma cara um tanto quanto irritada.

- Você vive em qual mundo menina? Hogsmeade é claro.

Dei um sorriso meio sem graça, eu vivia em um mundo que se chamava "Malfoy's World" e não queria sair dele, nunca.

- Claro que vou, já estou até pronta.

Ela me olhou séria, se eu estava pronta porque ainda estava com o uniforme do colégio? Percebi isso após ter falado a frase "Já estou pronta", claro que eu não estava. Durante essas duas semanas tudo que eu fiz foi pensar no Scorpius e no que ocorreu entre nós dois durante a viagem. Não sabia de nada que estava acontecendo na escola, para mim o mundo não existia mais. Só o que me interessava era ele e ele. O mais estranho foi que durante essas duas semanas eu não o vi em lugar nenhum, nem mesmo nas aulas de Poções. Como isso era possível? Nós fazíamos essa aula juntos, eu sei, pois durante várias aulas eu ficava observando aquela perfeição.

- VÁ SE ARRUMAR.

Lily deu um grito em meu ouvido que me fez pular. Viajando em meus pensamentos nem percebi que ela estava falando comigo. Fui em direção as minhas coisas e peguei a primeira roupa que vi: uma calça branca e uma blusa branca com rosas vermelhas. Coloquei um tênis e sai com a minha prima. Todos já estavam parados no pátio, todos menos um. Scorpius não estava lá, só podia ver sua namorada nojenta chorando igual uma desesperada. Pensei logo no pior, ele havia saído de Hogwarts. Será que isso tudo é culpa minha? Será que ele saiu para não olhar mais para minha cara? Será que...

- Finalmente senhor Malfoy.

Escutei alguém dizer o seu nome e me virei para ter certeza de que era realmente ele. Tudo bem que não existe outro Malfoy nesta escola, mas não custava nada ver quem era. Quando o olhei pude perceber que ele não estava muito feliz e que não falava com Bartira ou qualquer outro amigo seu. Somente Alvo estava ao seu lado. O que será que havia acontecido na Sonserina? Resolvi perguntar pra Lily.

- Hey Lily, você sabe o porquê da Bartira estar chorando tanto?

Lily olhou para mim e depois olhou para Bartira. Ela soltou um suspiro e falou.

- Você não está sabendo? Scorpius terminou com ela.

Merlim muito obrigada. Essa é a melhor notícia que eu já tive em toda a minha vida, ele estava solteiro. Estava tão feliz que dei um pulo e gritei YES. Todos olharam pra mim, inclusive ELE. Estava com vergonha mais uma vez, não sabia o que fazer. Tive vontade de me sentar no chão e começar a chorar, mas não fiz isso. Continuei firme e forte, mesmo com todos me encarando e alguns falando "Ela é estranha". Não me importei, estava muito feliz para alguns idiotas estragarem minha felicidade. Voltei meu olhar para Scorpius e esse olhava diretamente para mim. Dei um leve sorriso para ele e percebi que ele tinha ficado surpreso com a minha reação. Ele abaixou a cabeça e a sacudiu, voltou então seu olhar para mim e retribuiu meu sorriso. Claro que o dele foi muito mais lindo e radiante do que o meu. Não sabia eu que Bartira havia visto toda a cena e começava a gritar e se dirigir até Scorpius.

- POSSO SABER O QUE FOI AQUILO?

Ele estava paralisado, sem saber o que falar. Como eu estava longe não pude entender sua resposta, só vi Bartira sair correndo e chorando mais ainda e Alvo abrir a boca. O que ele havia dito para ela? Todos foram andando em direção ao Trem e eu fui os seguindo ainda pensando no que acontecerá a poucos minutos atrás. Bartira não vinha com suas amigas, elas vinham sozinhas. Parece que ela não viria ao passeio. Algo realmente sério estava acontecendo. Depois de alguns minutos já estávamos em Hogsmeade. Muitos saíram correndo do trem, outros, como eu, foram andando calmamente até as lojas que queriam ir. Como eu não queria ir a nenhuma loja, me sentei em um banco da praça e fiquei observando as pessoas que se dirigiam para os mais diversos lugares. Uns iam comprar doces, outros iam até o correio e a maioria ia comer alguma coisa. Tudo estava perfeito até o momento em que o encontrei. Ele estava com alguns amigos, rindo e conversando muito. Tive vontade de sair correndo e abraçá-lo, mas fiquei parada em meu lugar, somente o observando de longe. Perdida em meus pensamentos mais uma vez nem percebi quando alguém sentou ao meu lado.

- Prima.

Levei um susto e quase cai do banco. Alvo me segurou e sorriu para mim. Quase morri do coração gente. Porque ele sempre fazia esses tipos de coisa?

- Por Merlim Alvo, quer me matar?

- Não prima, me desculpe. Só vim aqui falar uma coisa para você.

Alvo estava tranqüilo e com um sorriso no rosto. Parece que a notícia seria boa, mas não seria a respeito do Malfoy, já que Alvo não gosta muito de me falar sobre ele.

- Você já deve estar sabendo que Scorpius terminou com a Bartira. Hoje quando ela percebeu que você dois estavam sorrindo um para o outro...

Merlim, ele viu isso? Como ele viu? Será que todo mundo viu a nossa troca de sorriso? Que vergonha.

-... Foi correndo falar com ele, ou melhor, gritar com ele. Ele ficou parado um tempo tentando pensar no que falar, até o momento em que ela sussurrou um "Vadia". Ele não se agüentou e disse "Cale a boca, não fale assim dela. Ela é muito melhor que você". Por isso ela saiu correndo e eu fiquei de boca aberta.

Depois de escutar tudo isso eu cai, eu realmente cai do banco. Alvo não conseguiu me segurar a tempo e lá estava eu, caída no chão com as pernas em cima do banco. Minha calça branca provavelmente já deveria estar toda suja, mas quem se importa, tudo era maravilhoso. As borboletas voavam, os cavalos cavalgavam, as fadinhas fadavam. Ta isso não existe.

Tudo estava maravilhoso. Alvo me ajudou a levantar e me olhou preocupado. Eu murmurei um "Estou bem" e ele se dirigiu a encontro do Malfoy. Eu pensei em ir até lá e falar com ele, mas estava com medo de não ser aceita. Olhei mais uma vez para aquele grupo de sonserinos e vi Alvo empurrando Scorpius, a única coisa que o Malfoy fazia era balançar a cabeça negativamente. O que estava acontecendo ali? Sentei-me no banco mais uma vez, refleti e achei melhor ir até lá falar com ele. Levantei-me e fui caminhando em sua direção. Ao chegar ao lado do grupo parei, ele estava de costas para mim e todos os outros amigos dele estavam de frente para ele. Aqueles meninos estranhos, entre eles o Alvo, olharam para mim e sorriram. Não sabia bem o que tava acontecendo ali, mas não me esforcei para entender.

- Não me diga que ela está atrás de mim.

Então ele não queria me ver? Porque ele estava agindo dessa maneira idiota? O que eu fiz para ele não querer nem olhar na minha cara? Os amigos deles balançaram a cabeça positivamente e ele abaixou a cabeça e disse.

- Bartira eu não vou me desculpar.

Bartira? Para tudo, ele tava achando que eu era aquela nojenta idiota? Os amigos dele fizeram caras estranhas e engraçadas, um deles chegou perto dele e falou "Não é a Bartira não seu mané". Ele ficou confuso e se virou para ver quem era. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus não pude deixar de corar. Os olhos dele brilhavam e os meus também. Não sabia muito bem o que falar, mas comecei.

- Malfoy, precisamos conversar.

Ele sorriu, segurou minha mão e piscou. Fique sem graça na hora, todos os amigos dele estavam ali e minhas amigas também. Só que elas estavam de longe olhando e provavelmente não escutavam nada.

- Rosie, eu já sei tudo que você vai falar. Eu fui idiota e ponto final, não devia ter te beijado nunca. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis e dolorosas pra mim. Não agüentaria levar um fora seu.

Ele sorriu e virou de costas pra mim, como se dissesse "Terminamos por aqui, está tudo resolvido.". Como ele pode ter tanta certeza que era isso que eu vinha dizer? Porque ele não me dava a mínima chance de falar nada? Não gostei nada do comportamento dele e cutuquei seu ombro direito. Ele se virou para mim e antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa eu o beijei. Não sei por que fiz isso, só sei que fiz. Desta vez foi ele que ficou parado sem saber o que fazer, ele ficou da mesma maneira que eu fiquei antes, então, assim como ele fez comigo, eu me separei e disse.

- Desculpe, eu não deveria ter feito isso.

Virei-me e comecei a andar. Quando dei o meu terceiro passo ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para perto de si. Olhou em meus olhos, passou a mão em meus cabelos e sorriu. Beijamo-nos novamente e desta vez nenhum dos dois ficou parado, ambos estavam retribuindo o beijo, como se nunca quisessem que aquilo tivesse um fim. Separamo-nos e ele acariciou minha face.

- Rosie, eu achei que você não queria me beijar.

Ele estava meio sem graça, já que todos estavam nos olhando. Eu sorri e o abracei.

- Eu sempre quis te beijar Scorpius.

Ele engoliu a seco e ficou estático. Eu me assustei com a reação dele. O que tinha acontecido?

- Está tudo bem?

Perguntei um tanto quanto preocupada. Ele abaixou a cabeça e sorriu, pude perceber uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto e fiquei chocada. O que eu tinha feito?

- É que em todos esses anos eu nunca tinha ouvido você falar meu nome. Você só me chamava de Malfoy ou sonserino idiota.

Eu sorri, ele estava certo. Eu nunca havia o chamado de Scorpius, só em meus pensamentos. Talvez pelo fato que de nunca conseguir escutar seu nome ou pelo fato de ser um nome tão perfeito que eu me proibia de pronunciar em voz alta.

- Desculpe, eu não queria mostrar intimidade, pois nunca tivemos uma.

Ele me abraçou forte e disse em meu ouvido.

- Agora temos. Então não me chame de Malfoy de novo ouviu?

Eu sorri e mexi a cabeça positivamente, de agora em diante só o chamaria de Scorpius, meu e somente MEU Scorpius. Não acredito que finalmente meu sonho se realizou e que estou junto do amor da minha vida. Por um momento eu tinha me esquecido que este era meu ultimo ano e que provavelmente nunca mais veria Scorpius. Isto me desanimou e abaixei a cabeça. Tentei me controlar, mas as lágrimas insistiam em rolar pelo meu rosto.

- O que foi? Você está bem?

Ele colocou a mão em meu queixo e fez com que eu olhasse para ele. Sua expressão não estava mais calma e tranqüila como antes, estava tensa e preocupada. Balancei a cabeça positivamente mais uma vez e disse.

- É que este é o nosso ultimo ano na escola, provavelmente após o final deste ano letivo não irei mais te ver.

Ele sorriu, fazendo com a tensão sumisse. Não sei por que, mas isso fez com que eu ficasse um pouco mais aliviada, mesmo sabendo que não iria mais vê-lo.

- Nada vai nos separar agora.

Então ele segurou minha mão e me deu um selinho. Sorri e assenti com a cabeça. Ele estava certo, demoramos tanto tempo para ficarmos juntos, nada poderia nos separar. Voltamos para Hogwarts sentados lado a lado. Claro que as pessoas estranharam, mas nós nem ligávamos, estávamos finalmente juntos. Não seriam olhares e cochichos que iriam nos separar.

_**Alguns meses depois...**_

Aqui estou eu, Rose Weasley, no meu ultimo dia de aula na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. As coisas esse ano foram melhor do que eu pensava. Tivemos um baile para os formandos e é claro que eu dancei com o meu namorado, Scorpius Malfoy. Muitos podem perguntar: Weasley e Malfoy juntos? Mas eles não se odeiam? Bem isso é relativo. Eles realmente se odiavam, mas eu e Scorpius mudamos as coisas. Assim como Romeu e Julieta uma paixão surgiu entre duas pessoas que nunca poderiam se amar, só que, diferente deles, não precisamos fugir juntos ou nos matar. Nossos pais tiveram um ataque quando souberam, meu pai até ameaçou matá-lo, mas isso é um pequeno detalhe. Depois de um tempo eles aceitaram, pois viram que nós dois realmente nos amávamos e que nada que eles fizessem para impedir que ficássemos juntos daria certo. Agora até Alvo aceita essa situação. Bem, este ano foi um ano de conto de fadas. Agora sou uma bruxa formada e com um príncipe encantado.

- Vamos amor?

Bem, ele está me esperando para irmos viajar com as nossas famílias. Parece que o final do ano não vai ser como eu pensava. Sai correndo em direção a ele e pulei em seu colo. Ele me segurou e me rodou no ar, amava aquela sensação. Depois de me colocar no chão Scorpius me beijou e abriu a porta do carro voador de meu pai. Entrei e ele partiu. Vou ter as melhores férias de minha vida, junto com a minha família que tanto amo e com o meu príncipe encantado.

**FIM!**

**Então acabou. Ainda to pensando se vou fazer uma continuação pra essa fic. Não tenho certeza.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
